Битва бастардів (епізод)
«Битва бастардів» — дев'ята серія шостого сезону серіалу «Гра престолів» і п'ятдесят дев'ята з усього серіалу в цілому. Вона вийшла на телеекрани США 19 червня 2016 року. Анонс * Як Ви пам'ятаєте, на славне місто Міерін обрушилися заворушення, здавалося б, що домовленість із рабовласниками була досягнута, але ні, їм як і раніше хочеться повернути своє історичне право "Панів" і не на короткий час, а на завжди. Атакувавши піраміду, вони порушують укладений раніше договір і їм все одно, вони впевнені у своїй перемозі * Повернення Дейенеріс в місто руйнує всі їхні плани і новий етап переговорів проходить вже на інших умовах. Показавши всю міць своїх вогнедишних "дитинчат" і об'єднаного кхаласара, стає ясно хто буде правити Міеріном і встановлювати свої правила найближчим часом. ї *Пізніше вона укладає союз з Теоном та Ярою, які прибули в Міерін з проханням про допомогу і повалення з престолу їх хамовитого дядька в обмін на флот Залізнонароджених. Союз був досягнутий, а значить Дейенеріс отримує потрібні їй кораблі. * Спроба Рамсі поставити на коліна Джона Сноу в ході перемовин терпить фіаско, а значить, битви не уникнути. Військо Рамсі у багато разів перевищує військо Сноу. * У таборі Сноу зростає напруга, майбутня битва обіцяє їхню поразку, а вмирати ніхто не хоче. Необхідно шукати підкріплення, але всі, кого можна було, вже зібрані. Йти з такою кількістю воїнів - це майже самогубство, але іншого шляху немає. * Розуміючи, що здолати Рамсі з тим, що є зараз, не вдасться, Санса відправляється за допомогою до Петіра, і їй це вдається *Військо Рамсі було розгромлене, а сам Рамсі був жорстоко страчений одним із його власних улюблених садистських методів. Північ відбита, але головна загроза не знищена! Хто буде воювати проти білих ходоків? Зміст Міерін Дейнеріс Таргарієн і Тіріон Ланністер обговорюють, як вчинити з работоргівцями, які облягають кораблями з моря Міерін. Дейнеріс хоче знищити армію супротивника, а Тіріон пропонує переконати панів здатися. Дейнеріс, Тіріон, Міссандея і Сірий Хробак зустрічаються з Йеззаном Каггазом, Раздалом мо Еразом і Белихо Пейнимионом. Йеззан повідомляє, що Дейнерис і Тіріон повинні покинути Велику піраміду Міерина, Бездоганних і Миссандею, яких вона вкрала у Кразніса мо Наклоза, доведеться повернути, а дракони будуть вбиті. У відповідь Дейнеріс заявляє, що обговорюється не її капітуляція, а капітуляція работоргівців. Роздав відповідає, що правління Дейнеріс закінчено. Однак Дейнерис відповідає, що воно тільки починається, сідлає дракона Дрогона і разом з Рейгалем і Візеріоном починає спалювати флот противника. Сини Гарпії вбивають безневинних городян. На березі бухти з'являється Дааріо Нахаріс, що веде за собою орду дотракійців. Сірий Хробак пропонує солдатам работоргівців вибір: боротися і померти за панів, або повернутися додому до своїх родин. Солдати складають зброю. Тіріон каже, що работорговці порушили перемир'я, і розв'язали війну. Міссандея від імені Дейнеріс висуває ультиматум, що один з трьох майстрів повинен бути страчений в покарання за непокору. Роздав і Беліхо пропонують вбити Йєззана, який падає на коліна і благає про пощаду. Сірий Хробак перерізає горло Роздалу і Беліхо. Дейнерис і Тіріон зустрічаються з Теоном і Ярою Грейджой, які прибули в Міерин. Вони пропонують Дейнерис Залізний флот, що складається з 100 кораблів, якщо вона допоможе їм розібратися з Еуроном Грейджоем і дати незалежність від Семи Королівств Залізним островам. Тіріон злий на Теона за злочини, які він вчинив стосовно дому Старків, але Теона вважає, що вже поплатився за вчинене. Дейнерис погоджується допомогти, але вимагає від железнорожденных припинити набіги. Яру неохоче погоджується. Північ Джон Сноу, Санса Старк, Тормунд і Давос Сіворт зустрічаються з Рамсі Болтонта Маленьким Джоном Амбером перед битвою. Рамсі пропонує Джону капітулювати і обіцяє пробачити його за порушення клятви Нічного дозору, якщо він поверне йому Сансу. Джон і Санса цікавляться долею Рікона Старка, у відповідь Амбер кидає їм голову Кудлатого песика. Джон пропонує Рамсі зійтися в поєдинку один на один, але Рамсі відмовляється. Санса повідомляє Рамсі, що він помре на наступний день. Після зустрічі, на якій Джон обговорює майбутню битву з Тормундом і Девісом, Санса критикує брата за те, що він занадто рано рветься в бій, хоча вони можуть зібрати армію побільше. Джон наполягає, що їм не вдасться зібрати більше людей. Давос і Тормунд згадують, як вони служили Станнісу Баратеону і Мансу Нальотчику відповідно, хоча потім зрозуміли, що служили не тим королям. Джон зустрічається з Мелісандрою і просить його більше не оживляти, якщо він загине в бою. Мелісандра відповідає, що Джона повернула до життя не вона, а Владика Світла. Перед битвою Давос Сіворт вирушає на прогулянку і виявляє залишки багаття, на якому була спалена Ширен Баратеон. Він знаходить фігурку оленя, яку вирізав з дерева і подарував дівчинці. На наступний ранок армії шикуються для вирішальної битви. Рамсі призводить Рікона Старка, розрізає мотузки, зв'язують руки юнака, і починає чергову свою гру. Він наказує Рикону бігти до армії Старків. Джон во весь опор скаче на коні, щоб врятувати брата. Рамсі кілька разів стріляє з лука, але не потрапляє у Рікона. Коли Джон вже готовий підібрати свого молодшого брата, Рамсі вбиває Рікона стрілою в серце. Починається битва між військами Болтонів і Старків. Болтонам вдалося оточити Старків. Джон практично задавлений у тисняві, але йому вдається вибратися. Армія Старків практично знищена. Раптово лунає звук сурми. Петір Бейліш привів на місце битви армію лордів Долини Аррен. Кавалерія Мізинця розбиває піхоту Болтонів. Маленький Джон Амбер відволікається на армію Долини, що підійшла і Тормунд вбиває його. Після приходу підкріплення Рамсі вирішує сховатися у Вінтерфеллі, проте Джон, Вун-Вун і Тормунд кидаються навздогін. Вун-Вун виламує ворота Вінтерфелла і дозволяє війську увійти в замок. Однак він тяжко поранений, і Рамсі добиває його пострілом в око. Джон б'є Рамсі до напівсмерті, але зупиняється коли розуміє, що за ним спостерігає Санса. У Вінтерфеллі спускають прапори Болтонів і вивішують прапори Старків. Джон наказує поховати Рікона в крипті Вінтерфелла поруч з Еддардом Старком. Санса приходить на псарню відвідати Рамсі. Як з'ясовується, вона відкрила клітини. Собаки, яких Рамсі не годував цілий тиждень, починають рвати господаря на частини. Санса йде, зловтішно посміхаючись. Дім Болтонів припиняє своє існування. Галерея Battle of the Bastards 01.jpg Battle of the Bastards 02.jpg Battle of the Bastards 03.jpg Battle of the Bastards 05.jpg Battle of the Bastards 04.jpg Battle of the Bastards 06.jpg Battle of the Bastards 07.jpg Battle of the Bastards 08.jpg Battle of the Bastards 09.jpg Battle of the Bastards 10.jpg Battle of the Bastards 11.jpg Battle of the Bastards 12.jpg Sansa_stark_battle_of_bastards_promo_season_6.jpg Battle of the Bastards 14.jpg Battle of the Bastards 15.jpg Battle of the Bastards 16.jpg Battle of the Bastards 17.jpg Battle of the Bastards 19.jpg Battle of the Bastards 20.jpg Battle of the Bastards 21.jpg Battle of the Bastards 22.jpg Battle of the Bastards 23.jpg ramsey telling rickon to play a game.jpg|Ramsay tells Rickon to "run", as they are now playing a game. Battle_of_the_bastards_jon_snow.jpg 609 Lyanna Scowl.png|Lady Lyanna Mormont Battle of the Bastards 24.jpg Battle of the Bastards 25.jpg Battle of the Bastards 26.jpg Battle of the Bastards 27.jpg Battle of the Bastards 28.jpg Battle of the Bastards 29.jpg Battle of the Bastards 30.jpg Battle of the Bastards 31.jpg Battle of the Bastards 32.jpg Battle of the Bastards 34.jpg Battle of the Bastards 35.jpg Battle of the Bastards 36.jpg Ramsey about to be eaten.jpg Battle of the Bastards 46.jpg Battle of the Bastards 37.jpg Battle of the Bastards 38.jpg Battle of the Bastards 39.jpg Battle of the Bastards 40.jpg Battle of the Bastards 41.jpg Battle of the Bastards 42.jpg Battle of the Bastards 43.jpg Battle of the Bastards 44.jpg Battle of the Bastards 45.jpg Виноски категорія:Сезон 6 de:Die Schlacht der Bastarde (Episode) en:Battle of the Bastards (episode) es:La batalla de los bastardos fr:La Bataille des Bâtards pl:Bitwa bękartów (odcinek) pt-br:A Batalha dos Bastardos ro:Bătălia bastarzilor (episod) zh:S06E09